Can we be friends again?
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: This takes place two weeks after the incident at the Blue Dragon. Tea walks around the park wish that she and Yugi could be great friends before the mistake she did. She ran into someone she didn’t expect.


Arashi: For those who like Tea I sincerely apologize for the horrible bashing I did of her. To make things right I wrote this for those who like Tea and wanted to honor to give her the dignity that she earns. This takes place between Teardrops on my guitar and the new story I'm going to write soon. =(

Can we be friends again?

Summary: This takes place two weeks after the incident at the Blue Dragon. Tea walks around the park wish that she and Yugi could be great friends before the mistake she did. She ran into someone she didn't expect.

Walking aimless around Domino, a brunette woman sighed sadly as her thoughts pored in her head. 'It's my entire fault that Yugi and the others won't forgive me. I hate myself for what I did to Yugi. I hope he forgives me.' She glanced around the area to find herself in the park. It was the same park where she and Yugi used to play when they were children.

Tea watched a couple of children play on the same swings that Yugi and she would always play on first before anything else. They would talk and laugh at almost anything that pleased them at the moment. She giggled softly at the cute scene and continues on her way. She passed her's and Yugi's tree that became their meeting spot.

She looked at the old tree that seen so many things from the children playing to teens on dates. Tea walked around the tree to find the mark that Yugi made when they were children. She saw the words "Y+T=BFF". She smiled seeing the words that made her think of the times where the two of them were close before Atem showed up

Sure Tea appreciated all the things Atem did but there was times she wished it was Yugi and not him. Yugi is more of an easy going air around him while Atem was too serious at times when to be playful.

If Tea was paying attention to her surrounding she would have noticed the said person she was thinking about. Coming to the entrance of the park, Yugi looked at the kids playing he felt tears forming in his eyes. He missed Tea and how close they were before everything that happened. For one thing he's glad that Joey decides to forgive Tea and he called her about a week ago. From what the blond told him that the two of them and Mai are friends again but might take the others a little bit longer.

Tea gave one last look to the tree before walking off to get something to eat. Looking more at the ground instead of in front of her, she smacked into a hard chest. Felt like she was about to fall, Tea noticed a pair of strong arms holding her steady. She looked up at the face of her savior and saw a pair of purple eyes that looked similar to her Yugi. She shivers slightly with fear almost afraid of the man.

Yugi glanced at the woman in his arms, feeling her shiver. He looked worried and briefly wondered if she was afraid of him then he noticed it was Tea. He has not seen her since she left Blue Dragon. He wanted to tell her that he forgave her and wanted to be friends once more. His purple eyes watched the so many emotions on the woman's face in his arms. She didn't try to move away from him as he expected, he was about to step back when he felt tears splashing on his shirt.

"Tea are you alright?" He asked as more tears came down the brunette's face. Her blue eyes shiny brightly as she tried to replies but what came out were hiccups.

Tea finally manage to say something that he didn't catch. "Can you repeat that, Tea?"

"I said I'm sorry and I just want to be friends again. My life seems to be horrible after that day and I hope you can forgive. Just put what happened in the past, stays in the past." Tea sobbed, not looking at her one time friend.

"I forgive you, Tea. You're the best friend besides Joey that I have, so I could never replace you. And I know that Ryou forgave a little while ago. He was afraid that you might hurt me but I told him you won't and I had a feeling that you were beating yourself up over what happened. And I guessed right from your flinch." He softly said to the woman in front of him.

Tea smiled at her friend who she missed and very much glad that she has him back in her life. She relaxed at the words of Ryou forgiving her. She would never do that to her friend again and if she could she wanted to go back in time to reject him gently instead of how harshly she had done it. Yugi laughed as he looked over her shoulder as he waved to someone in the distance.

Tea turned around looking in the direction he was looking at, still in his arms. She saw Joey, Mai and Ryou all standing next to the tree. Joey smiled at her gently happier that the whole group is together again. Mai leaned against him, kissed his cheek then turned to her smiling playful at her at their hopeful shopping trip to the mall. Ryou stood a distance a way from the two blonds as he smiled lovingly at Yugi then glance at Tea with a look of understanding and respect.

Tea couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up as she realized something that a part of her missed being with the gang. The closeness and family-like feeling it has showed her that she is finally home at last.

________________________________________________________________________

Arashi: I sort of felt guilty and decide to do this story to lighten up the bashing on Tea from Teardrops on my guitar.


End file.
